Sakura's confession
by zantha19
Summary: Sakura sat in a chair by the bed. Her eyes were still blood shot, from the crying she had done hours ago. She was clenching her fists, which lay in her lap so tightly to stop herself from crying again. He was not going to wake up to her crying, she would not let that happen. That was if he did wake up. Quickly she pushed these thoughts from her mind.


**Hey. The idea for this one-shot was given to me by lovehate ultimatum, so thanks for that. Hope you all like it.**

**I did write this a while ago, so it is very out of date with the manga.**

* * *

The only light in the small cold room was the moon shinnying in from the tiny window. The beam of light at this moment seemed to be draw to his face, as it was bathing it in light, while the rest of the room was clocked in darkness.

Sakura sat in a chair by the bed. Her eyes were still blood shot, from the crying she had done hours ago. She was clenching her fists, which lay in her lap so tightly to stop herself from crying again. He was not going to wake up to her crying, she would not let that happen. That was if he did wake up. Quickly she pushed these thoughts from her mind.

This was Naruto Uzumaki she was thinking about, he was going to be fine. When he did wake up, which she had to believe he would. There was just no other alternative, he was going to need her to be there for him. This was her chance to make up for her past mistakes, all the pain she had caused him. The times when he had needed her, needed anyone to comfort him, let him know he was not alone, that people carried about him.

What was the most surprising to her, was that she only had thoughts for the person lying in the bed in front of her. She had shed more than enough tears for Sasuke Uchiha, she wasn't going to waste any more on him now. He had choice this path, a path could only have led to this ending. She and Naruto hadn't just lost him. They had lost him three years ago, maybe even before that. They just hadn't seen it then. They didn't want to see it more like. His body was lying in another house down the road from the inn they were in now. The thought of going to see him one last time never crossed her mind, not without Naruto. This was something they had to do together. To put an end to this part of their lives.

Everything had changed now. Even when they returned to the village, it would never be the same. Naruto was going to blame himself for Sasuke's death. She would have to make sure that he saw the truth, that is was Sasuke himself that was responsible for his death. If he had only trusted them, let them in then it could all have been so different. They as team 7 would have helped him face Itachi, they could have done it together.

The village didn't have a Hokage again, after Danzo actions during the attack at the cage summit, there was no way that he was going to be made the official Hokage. His words still rung through her head.

"The greasiest shames, and embarrassments of Konoha, are going to destroy each other. This worked out better than I ever hoped"

As he had spoken an evil grin crossed his face, and he let out a slight laugh as he finished. After that he just left, he didn't care about any of what was going on. The coward. Naruto had told her to protect Denzo, that was the only reason she heard his words. When she had told Kakashi he reassured her after the rest of the village heard about his words and action, the Jonin would never let him become Hokage official.

"You idiot." Her voice seemed to loud for the silent rom "Stupid, brave idiot. Just wake up." Her voice now just above a whisper. This was the first thing she had said to him in a long time.

She had ran towards them, as they prepared to land their finally attacks. The scene felt so familiar. Her legs just cared her, she didn't think about it, or anything, she just ran forward. This was going to be the end. The end of team 7, and she couldn't just sit back and watch. She was as much a part of this fight as they were. She was not going to be left out, not again. They needed her now, as much she needed them. As odd as it sounded, in an odd, probably very unhealthy way they needed each other.

The distance she had to run to reach them, was much greater than the roof of the hospital. That's probably what saved her. She ran with her eyes closed, not wanting to see what was going on around her. Wanting to shut it all out. Focus only on herself and the two men she was running towards. The next thing she was aware of was her body being thrown back, by a burst of immense energy. The coming together of the rasengan and the chidori.

As she got to her feet, as fast as she could. Which was no easy with her shaking legs, her eyes finally took in the area around her. Her breath left her as she took in all the destruction in front of her. She was standing on the very edge of a huge crater. In the corner of her eye she saw one of her teammates. Again her legs just cared her on their accord, as the rest of her body ached from the impacted of the hit.

The tears started to fall before she was even aware of them. She only brushed them away when she was knelling down next to Naruto. This was going to take all of her concentration, he was in a bad way. No matter how much healing chakra she poured into him it didn't seem to be making any real difference. The nine tailed Fox's chakra should be healing him too. She wanted to yell out for the stupid Fox to heal him, if he died then so would he, and so would she, but she didn't trust herself to open her month.

A few minutes later Kakashi was by her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder "You are going to run out of chakra, if you keep that up. He wouldn't what you hurt too. Rest for now."

She didn't respond, she just dropped her hand onto her lap, they felt like lead weights. Finally she let the tears full. Before another word was said Sai was with them. He looked at Kakashi, and gave him a sad nodded. Through her blurry eyes Sakura caught this, and knew what it meant. Sasuke was dead. Yamato was taking the body back to the village close by. Her tears were also for Sasuke now, she felt sorry for him. He had been corrupted by his own need for revenge, it had taken over his whole life, and cost him it in the end.

Sasuke had done something to Naruto during the fight, to stop him from being able to use the nine tailed fox's chakra. Yamato had done is best to undone what Sasuke had done, but the damage had been done. Naruto's injuries were serious, without the healing power of the fox's chakra, all they could do now was wait. Hope that he pulled through.

"I was wrong before." Her voice was low and braking. "I told Sasuke that if he left the village, then it would be the same for me as being all on my own. I was wrong, I had you. I always had you. When you left, that was when I really felt alone. I knew you would come back, that's what stopped my feeling completely on my own. Kept me going."

Now that she had started talking she couldn't stop herself . The words just poured from her now. "I know how you feel...about me, Sai told me. I have caused you nothing but pain, how could you...love someone that has done that to you" Her hand reached out and took hold of his. "How can you care about me, the village after how you have been treated. I don't understand it, you are the most amazing person I have ever known." The tears that had been held back, now fell. "You are brave, loyal and kind." Her free hand lifted to whip away her tears.

"I love you." Even through the tears a smile appeared on her face. "I love you."

This time she was saying it to herself. The realisation was like a weight being lifted off her shoulders. These words she would never say to him. At least not yet. He had kept his feeling to himself for a reason, and she was going to wait for him to decide on the right time to tell her. She would be waiting as patiently as he had been with her, with her response ready.


End file.
